Only One
by SerenityZala
Summary: Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura and looked into her jade green eyes with his onyx ones. Sakura could feel pulse racing and she was beginning to have the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "Sakura..." Sasuke said before bringing her into an embrace.


**Only One**

It was quiet throughout the forests of Konoha, silence filled the air but...the only thing that could be heard was the light, faint footsteps of two ninjas who were coming back to the village. One of them was the well-known Naruto Uzumaki, who had left Konoha in search of his team-mate, Sasuke Uchiha, who at the moment was right beside him...but little did Naruto know, Sasuke had only one thought on his mind. Sakura Haruno. _I wonder how you're doing...Sakura... _Sasuke thought before turning to Naruto.

"Naruto, answer this one question for me" Sasuke asked, catching his blonde-haired, blue eyed friend.

Naruto's brow raised as he turned his head to look at him. "Sure, what is it?"

"Why did you come to bring me back to Konoha...there's no one waiting for me there?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a cheerful smile. "Sasuke...you'd be surprised at how many people wanted you to come back" Naruto said placing a hand on his shoulder. _He might not realize it now, but soon, I bet he will. _Naruto thought to himself before raising his arms and placing them behind his head. "Everything's changed, people have changed. It's actually quite amazing...you'll see"

"Hm" Sasuke said quietly, this made Naruto smile cheerfully. _I can see he hasn't changed one bit. _Naruto thought before changing his gaze to what was in front of him.

~.~

Back at Konoha, everyone was finally awaiting Naruto's arrival. Tsunade had finally gotten word from Naruto, himself telling them that he'll be back in no time with Sasuke. So she made sure that everyone from teams 7, 8, 9, and 10 would be waiting for their arrival at the main gates of Konoha. "Finally, we get to see Sasuke once again" Ino said cheerfully. Shikamaru let out a sigh. "Why do you sound so excited?"

Ino glared at Shikamaru. "Are you nuts? It's because of Sakura"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes and turned to look away. "Troublesome"

"Speaking of Sakura, where is she anyways?" Lee asked looking around for the pink-haired ninja. Everyone just shrugged. "Maybe she didn't get to hear the news" Ino suggested. _Come on Sakura, you need to hurry up! _Ino thought praying her best friend would come any minute. Her thoughts were suddenly cut short when she saw Sakura coming. "There she is! She's coming" Ino said waving over at Sakura.

"And here comes Naruto with Sasuke" Lee said pointing past the gates to where a tiny speck of Naruto's hair could be seen.

Sakura suddenly stopped when she heard what Lee had said, _S...Sasuke? He's really coming back... _Sakura thought as the noises around her started to fade in and out. _...Naruto's dreams are really starting to come true... _

"Sakura? Sakura? Are you okay? Have you heard a single word I've said?" Ino asked impatiently as she waved a hand in front of Sakura's face. _What's up with her? _Ino thought to herself. Sakura couldn't really register what was happening at the moment, what was she suppose to do? What was she suppose to say? Was there anything to say?

Naruto's smile brightened when he could see all the teams crowding around the gate, awaiting his arrival. "Come on, Sasuke, we wouldn't want to keep anyone waiting" he said turning to his best friend. Sasuke just nodded before they picked up their pace a bit.

_I can't wait to see everyone again. _Naruto thought to himself.

"Did we miss anything?" Kakashi asked as the sensei's showed up. Neji shook his head. "The only thing you missed was Lee making a foul out of himself" Neji said tilting his head towards Lee jumping on one spot. Kakashi nodded before turning his gaze on Sakura. _She's being awfully quite. _Kakashi thought to himself as he studied her. He noticed how she wouldn't blink, she was taking gulps and she was clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly. _You would think she'd be happy that Sasuke's coming back home. _

"Hello everyone" Naruto said as he took a step into the gates with Sasuke in tow. Hinata ran to him and wrapped her arms around the blonde. "I'm so glad you're okay" Hinata sobbed into his shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. _Finally, the dobe realizes her feelings for him. _Sasuke thought before he caught a glimpse of pink hair. His breathe hitched in his throat as he took a step towards Sakura.

_Why is he walking towards me? He's not to suppose to... _Sakura thought before taking a step back only to be stopped by Ino, placing a hand on her back. "There's nothing to be worried about..." Ino whispered in her ear. Sakura knew she was right, but she couldn't tell her racing heart that, cause even though Sasuke was covered in cuts and scrapes, he still looked like the Sasuke that they had encountered many times before.

Naruto gently pulled away from Hinata and watched Sasuke's movements. _Come on, don't be an idiot. _Naruto thought to himself.

Sasuke stopped in front of Sakura and looked into her jade green eyes with his onyx ones. Sakura could feel pulse racing and she was beginning to have the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. "Sakura..." Sasuke said before bringing her into an embrace. Sakura's eyes widened at his gesture but she found herself not pushing him away. "Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry"

Sakura's eyes widened. _Why would he have to be sorry? _thought Sakura but it seemed as if Sasuke read her mind. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you"

"...It's okay, Sasuke" she said pulling away from him. She gave him a smile that made Sasuke's heart skip a beat. _Why am I suddenly feeling this way? _Sasuke thought while keeping an emotionless facade on his face. Sakura then noticed the cuts, bruises and scraps on his face. "Come on, we should get you healed" Sakura looked at Tsunade, signalling if it would be alright. Tsunade nodded and Sakura then lead Sasuke away from the crowd and headed towards the hospital. Tsunade watched the two before turning to Naruto.

"Was this your plan all along?" Tsunade whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto grinned widely. "Yep, I always knew that Sasuke had a thing for Sakura, he just needed to realize it himself"

Tsunade leaned back and smiled. "You're a great friend, Naruto"

~.~

"Here you go" Sakura said helping Sasuke onto the hospital bed. Sasuke's gaze followed Sakura as she gathered everything she was going to use to treat him. _She's not the same...she changed. _Sasuke thought as Sakura walked towards him with the items on a silver tray. She set the tray on the table and began to heal him using chakra in her hands. Sasuke closed his eyes as he began to feel the cuts on his face beginning to close up and the scrapes clotting over.

"That should be enough" Sakura said before wrapping bandages around his arms and fingers. She was then stopped when Sasuke grabbed her small wrist in his big hands. "What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura asked. Sasuke then pulled her to him, causing Sakura to let a small cry. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her small waist and held her close to him. "I just want to thank you" he whispered in her ear. Sakura pulled away and looked at him. "For what?"

"For giving me a reason to keep living and to come back here" Sasuke cupped her cheek and leaned in brushing his lips over hers lightly. Sakura's face turned beet red. "Sasuke..." Sakura said before she was cut off by Sasuke's lips on hers. Sakura gasped with surprise and Sasuke took the opportunity to run his tongue on her bottom lip before entering her hot cavern and exploring her. Sakura found herself returning the kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck. She felt Sasuke's arm tightened around her as he deepened their kiss. After a while, they pulled away for air, Sasuke rested his forehead against hers and giving her a small peck on her lips.

"I love you"

Sakura's eyes widened. "Could you repeat that, I don't think I heard you correctly"

Sasuke gave a chuckle. "I love you"

Sakura was then pulled down onto the bed beside Sasuke, he then laid down and wrapped his arms around her waist, softly kissing her forehead. "Let's get some rest, you must be tired" he said, tucking a stray hair from her face. Sakura smiled softly before slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too..." Sakura managed to say before going to sleep.

Sasuke looked at her and smiled. _At last, I can finally get some peace and quiet. _Sasuke thought before going to sleep himself.

**The End. **


End file.
